


in the kingdom of silence

by andchaos



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Deaf!Mickey, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3984949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andchaos/pseuds/andchaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and deaf Mickey and a quiet early morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the kingdom of silence

**Author's Note:**

> for [lily](http://romeanoff.tumblr.com)!! happy birthday you fucking loser :)

          Mickey woke up slowly, the feeling of lips tracking across his back rousing him little by little. He flung an arm out, either to bat at the boy behind him or to pull him closer, he hadn’t decided yet.

          He felt those lips moving against the dip just above the curve of his ass and pressed his face into the pillow. Ian thought just because Mickey couldn’t hear him say the words meant he couldn’t feel it either, couldn’t discern it when he breathed them against his skin, but Mickey knew what he was saying—what he’d been mouthing against his back and stomach and neck at every opportunity for almost a month now.

          Mickey rolled over and poked at Ian’s shoulder, but Ian didn’t look up at him, nuzzling into the side of his hip instead. Mickey tapped him more insistently.

          Finally, Ian looked up at him. Raised an eyebrow. Said, “What?” and let Mickey read his lips because apparently he was too tired to bother lifting his hands to sign.

          _What are you doing?_ Mickey signed at him, accompanied by a glare. _It’s my day off, I’m sleeping._

          _Not anymore_ , Ian signed back at him, and buried his face back against Mickey’s stomach so he couldn’t see his hands anymore. Mickey rolled his eyes and laid back down, petting Ian’s hair and feeling his breathing even out where it was puffing against his hip. Mickey was about six seconds from going back to sleep again when he felt Ian shift around by his waist, and then his lips were back, trailing down Mickey abdomen in a very distracting manner.

          Mickey whined pathetically and kicked at Ian’s stomach, drawing his attention back up.

          _Sleep_ , he signed again. _I want to sleep._

          Ian sat up between his legs. _Well, I want to suck your dick_ , he signed back. _You try and sleep though. We’ll see who gets his way_.

          Mickey groaned, his head falling back on the pillow. Whoever had the dick in his mouth usually was the one to get his way.

          He felt Ian’s lips on his inner thighs and pulled his pillow out from beneath his head to press it against his face, even as he spread his legs further apart to give Ian room. Ian kissed his way upwards; Mickey pulled his pillow tighter against his head and felt something grumble its way out of his chest. He could feel Ian huff a laugh against his skin and wrapped his thighs around Ian’s head in retribution, urging him to get on with it. Ian paused his slow journey up towards his dick to nip at one of Mickey’s thighs, and he threaded a hand through Ian’s hair to tug him further between his legs. Mickey shoved the pillow to the side so that his mouth was free.

          “If you’re gonna wake me up,” Mickey said slowly, still unsure of his voice when he couldn’t hear it, even though Ian always swore he sounded perfect, “at least make it worth my while.”

          He must have been at least mildly coherent, because a second later Ian kissed at the junction of his hip and then wrapped his lips around his cock. Mickey groaned and bucked his hips up into Ian’s mouth on instinct, and the way Ian pushed him back down on the bed seemed more out of a desire to let Mickey know that Ian wanted to take care of him this morning than him warning Mickey not to fuck his mouth just yet.

          Mickey’s back arched as Ian swallowed him down, tugging hard at Ian’s soft curls. Ian sucked at him eagerly, his tongue flat and working against the underside of his cock.

          Mickey sighed as Ian kept working him. He tightened his legs around Ian’s head as Ian took him in deeper, and this time when he bucked his hips up Ian only sucked him harder and squeezed at the thighs bracketing his head, his nails digging in deep.

          Ian pulled off unexpectedly, drawing a whine out of Mickey that he could feel rumbling up his throat, but Ian only grabbed his hips to urge him over onto his stomach. He felt Ian crawl up and drape himself over his back, his breath hot on the back of Mickey’s neck until he was there, pulling his earlobe between his teeth and nibbling gently. Mickey pushed up on the body above him, grinding his ass back on Ian’s cock. He tilted his head back, Ian’s teeth dragging on his ear until it pulled free, and let Ian mouth hungrily on his neck for a minute before he reached around to pull him closer by the waist and leaned to capture his lips at the same time.

          Ian ground down between his cheeks as he kissed him deeper, the angle awful but Mickey didn’t care, too busy panting shallowly into Ian’s mouth. He squeezed down where he still had a tight grip on Ian’s hip, urging him on until Ian pulled back to nip at his jaw in reprimand.

          “Ian,” he whispered, but when Ian paused he didn’t elaborate, slapping him sharply on the side instead.

          Ian pressed a quick kiss to the side of his face and sat back, leaving him cold with the sudden bareness on his back. Ian tugged on his waist again until Mickey rocked back onto his hands and knees, and Ian pulled him flush against him, his cock dragging over Mickey’s ass again. Mickey didn’t even have time to start complaining again, because Ian pulled away a few seconds later, his lube-slicked fingers replacing his cock between Mickey’s asscheeks before he was pressing two of them inside of him. Mickey was still slightly stretched from the night before, and he groaned throatily, pressing back on Ian’s hand as he worked him.

          After a minute or so of this, Mickey clenched around Ian’s fingers, drawing them in deeper and trying to convince him to get a move on. He felt Ian’s lips on the dip in his lower back again a few seconds later, and then he was pulling his fingers free. Mickey gave an unhappy grunt and arched his back, ass pressing up on Ian’s hard cock again, and Ian squeezed his ass once before leaning off him completely. Mickey twisted around to furrow his brow at him, but Ian only smiled beautifully and laid down beside him, pulling Mickey with him until they were curled up together on their sides, the way they often fell asleep. Mickey was halfway through signing _I thought you were gonna fuck me_ when Ian grabbed his hand, pressed a kiss to the palm, and reached for his hip to pull him back harder against him.

          Ian’s lips mouthed behind his ear as he ground up on him, and Mickey dropped his head back onto Ian’s shoulder, pulling their joined hands around to hold to his chest. He reached over with his free hand to grab the lube where it had fallen by the pillow and dropped it behind him onto Ian’s face. Ian slapped at where he was gripping Mickey’s waist but pulled his hips away anyway, presumably to slick himself up; Mickey used the time to jerk himself absently while still playing with Ian’s fingers twined through his. A second later he felt Ian’s forehead pressing between his shoulder blades, and then Ian’s hand was back between his thighs, spreading his cheeks apart so that he could slip between them.

          Mickey sighed as Ian eased into him, a low and sleepy sound as he dropped his head back on Ian’s shoulder, his thigh hitched up over where Ian had slipped one of his legs between Mickey’s in order to thrust more easily into him. Ian eased his hand out of Mickey’s grip and trailed his fingers up Mickey’s chest, over his jaw, his chin, tracing the line of his mouth. Mickey’s lips parted under Ian’s fingertips, but Ian continued on, sweeping over the line of his other cheekbone and back down, over his throat and stomach and down to wrap around his dick. Mickey turned his head to kiss along Ian’s cheek, bucking his hips forward into Ian’s fist as he did so, and waited for Ian to turn and cover his lips with his own. Ian’s lips parted over his at the same time as he rolled his hips particularly deep into him, and Mickey teased his tongue lightly along Ian’s as he fucked himself back on his cock, drawing moans out of Ian that he could feel only in the vibrations his lips made against Mickey’s own.

          Ian jerked him slow, almost lazy in the early morning calm, and Mickey kept his head turned to kiss him deep and wet and open while Ian fucked him with thrusts as languid as his strokes on Mickey’s dick.

          He thought Ian might be whispering again, murmuring his secret into Mickey’s mouth, but he ignored him. He pulled his lips away to rub his nose along the line of Ian’s, fucking forward into the tight pressure of Ian’s hand and back onto his cock, panting shallowly against his cheek. Ian’s lips were moving against his jaw now, his teeth scraping lightly there as his hand sped up over Mickey’s cock, the pressure building as he jerked him a little harder, enough to have Mickey’s mouth dropping open.

          Ian pulled away, trailing his lips down Mickey’s jaw and around, and Mickey dropped his head back forward so that Ian could kiss along the back of his neck and up to bury his nose in his hair. He reached back to drag Ian in closer, stopping him from thrusting fully so that he was just rolling his hips into him instead, buried deep enough in him that Ian was just grinding forward and forward, and Mickey was in heaven. His eyes slipped closed.

          He reached back to tug on Ian’s hair, pulling him back into a kiss as his hand sped up on Mickey’s cock. He felt something hot and thick coiling up in his stomach as he arched his back, and he barely grunted in warning before he was coming over Ian’s hand, Ian’s tongue shoved deep into his mouth to muffle his moan.

          When his shudders diminished and his groans turned only to slightly labored breathing, Mickey pulled at Ian’s hair again, covering his lips more fully and urging him forwards. Ian pulled out and rolled over him, and Mickey spread his legs as he shifted onto his back, letting Ian settle between them. He hooked his ankles over Ian’s back, digging just slightly into the small of it, urging him back inside him.

          Ian kissed his way down Mickey’s neck as he continued his hard thrusts into him, driving down between Mickey’s legs over and over, speeding up as he went on. Mickey gave only appreciative grunts as Ian fucked him, clenching around him, biting at Ian’s jaw and earlobe, encouraging him wordlessly as he sought his own finish.

          Ian bit down hard on the junction of Mickey’s shoulder when he came, his hips stuttering where they connected with Mickey’s. Mickey could feel him breathing hard against his skin, until his faltering thrusts got slower, slower, and finally stopped.

          Mickey’s heartrate was still coming down to normal when Ian rolled off of him, splaying out beside him on the bed. His elbows and feet knocked messily into Mickey’s own limbs, and Mickey shook his head, lifted Ian’s arm, and settled it around his shoulders so he could curl more comfortably against Ian’s side. He could feel Ian’s pulse where his nose was pressed to his neck, beating strong and fast as they laid there. Ian stroked his hair; Mickey dropped random kisses here and there along his neck.

          After awhile Ian crawled up to sit against the headboard, tugging on Mickey until he joined him, legs pressed tightly together, Ian’s head lolling onto Mickey’s shoulder while he played with their twined hands in the dip between their thighs. Ian was just tracing a pattern along Mickey’s thigh with both their index fingers when Mickey tugged his hand free and Ian, slumped further down than he was, turned to look up at him.

          _Good morning_ , Mickey signed with a goofy smile, and saw in the way his shoulders shook and his lips turned up that Ian was laughing.

          Ian leaned over and pressed his lips to Mickey’s cheek, then nuzzled into the side of his neck. Without looking out from the crook of his neck, Ian signed back, _Morning_ , his movements sloppy and barely intelligible from his position.

          Mickey reached over to ruffle Ian’s hair, and tangled their fingers back together on their lap. He bent to kiss the top of Ian’s head. He could feel Ian’s smile against his neck, and Ian’s fingers tracing light patterns along his thigh again. He nudged Ian’s face up with one knuckle and kissed him, soft. At first he thought Ian was just kissing him back, but when he went to nose down Mickey’s jaw and he could still feel his breath on his neck and his lips moving against his skin, he realized he must be mouthing those words again.

          Mickey huffed a laugh and tilted Ian’s face back up to his, and as their lips moved together, Mickey whispered into the space between their mouths: “I love you.”

          Ian jerked back, eyes wide, and Mickey gave a Cheshire cat grin.

          “What?” Ian asked, and Mickey smiled wider when he read his lips.

          He nuzzled back against the side of Ian’s face. “You heard me,” he mumbled. He pressed a kiss to his neck and pulled away, turning to face Ian cross-legged instead. Ian was still watching him intensely, and Mickey signed, _I love you_.

          They had a split second pause before Ian launched himself at him, pinning Mickey on his back and peppering kisses all over his face. Mickey laughed and shoved at Ian’s chest half-heartedly until Ian sat up, straddling Mickey’s waist so he couldn’t get up.

          _I was going to say that first,_ he signed, shaking his head. Then he smiled, grabbed Mickey’s face, kissed him firmly, and sat back up to sign, _I love you too, by the way_.

          Mickey laughed and sat up, grabbing Ian around the waist and forcing him further back into his lap. He kissed up Ian’s neck until he could feel Ian’s laughter vibrating up his throat again, reverberating through to Mickey’s lips, and he smiled too.

          “I love you,” Mickey whispered again.

          Ian dragged him back into another kiss, Mickey’s hands tight on his waist, Ian’s fists buried in his hair. Against his lips, he could feel Ian mouthing _I love you_ over and over and over, and Mickey thought serenely that there were definitely worse things than being woken up early on his day off.

**Author's Note:**

> [hmu](http://absolutqueen.tumblr.com)


End file.
